Body Heat
by Isabella Whitlock-Swan
Summary: Bella Swan is a free spirit looking for completion. Her boyfriend Edward is not enough so she goes out looking for another that can complete them.B/E-B/J-B/E/J AU/AH/OOC


**DO NOT OWN ANY THING BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Author's Note: This story was moved and edited. **

**

* * *

**

"Bella!" my boyfriend Edward called.

"Yes?" I answered irritated that I couldn't get any alone time to think.

Edward had a way of always showing up at the wrong time. Sometime I wonder why I put up with him, but then I get a look at those piercing green eyes, perfect bone structure, that red brown sex hair and that lean six pack ridden body and I know exactly why. I'm a sucker for a good looking guy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or if you wanted to stay in?" Edward asked.

Hmm. I hadn't really thought about our night activity much but I sure as hell didn't mind going out drinking a pina colada and dancing my ass off.

"I vote we go out, I'm craving a drink"

"Cool so where do you want to go? I know Body Heat is supposed to be really hype tonight" Edward replied.

I had to stop the snort that threatens to escape as I hear this statement. It's always funny hearing Edward talk about going out since it really wasn't his thing. He was the home body every girl dreamed about when they started thinking about settling down and having kids. The problem with that was it wasn't me. I never in my right mind would want a kid right now. Come on I'm only 22 years old. I have a long time to think about kids. He put up with me because he loved me and didn't want me to go out and find a permanent replacement. I'm known for going out and having a fling or two, some Edward actually was included in but we always stayed a duo.

"Body Heat it is then, I can use a little body heat now that I think about it" I say more to myself than to him.

"I can always help you with that" said Edward with that sly smirk he knew I loved.

"Save it for tonight lover boy, I'm planning on adding a third to our happy party. Any opinion on the matter?" I asked him

"Girl or Boy" he pouted

"I'll let you know by morning" I said as I walked out the room going to get ready for tonight

I decide to keep it simple. Wearing some blue skinny jeans, my black leather riding jacket with a black tank and my black Guess leather heel boots. I put on some light make up grabbed my keys ready to walk out the door.

"I'm taking Sarah tonight" I let Edward know on my way to the front door. He hated Sarah with a passion like no other but I loved her to the end of the earth. Sarah is my Ducati Sport Classic GT1000. I got into bikes by my childhood friend Jacob Black and never lost interest. This was another reason why I was on a mission tonight. Edward just couldn't fit every need I had. He didn't like bikes; he wasn't passionate about history or psychology, he didn't joke or get my crude ones and he didn't even like playing video games. But he was my music, literature, passion and he keep me grounded which I loved him for.

"I thought you were drinking?" replied Edward

"I am but not enough to the point where I can't drive home. I need to know what I'm doing tonight it's important I pick the right person. Don't you agree?" I arc my eyebrow

"Of course I agree I was just making sure. I assumed we were going together"

"We still could if you rode with me on Sarah" I knew he never would, but I someday hope he would. It would turn me on without a doubt to see him on my bike. Naked would be preferred but I knew it was hopeless he wouldn't even touch poor Sarah.

"No thank you" I laughed hard and told him I'd see him there on the dance floor.

I walked outside and got on my bike and started towards Body Heat. I pulled up in front took off my helmet and gave it to Brady and told him to park it for me. I walked right up to the front of the line where people were groaning, which cause me look at the line and that's where I saw him. The sexiest guy I had seen in a while with smoldering grey eyes, blonde shaggy hair and man was his body something else, not lean like Edward but that healthy soldier's body. Clad in only a black long-sleeved button down, dark wash jeans and black leather cowboy boots. Man did I want to give him a ride.

"Uley" I scream over to the bouncer at the front.

"Swan, I see you out tonight making an entrance are you on the prowl?"

"You know me too well Uley and since you know me can you do me a favor?"

"Which one Swan" see this is why I love Sam he is so good to me.

"Shaggy blonde"

"Alright I got you" he then called out to get the blonde attention. When he looked up from the middle of the line we made eye contact and I winked at him. Then made my way inside making a beeline for the bar.

"Leah! Pina Colada pleassseeee" I begged the bartender and my friend Leah

"Yeah ok but next one you want one you're coming to make it your fucking self" always the kind one that Leah was.

"Fine but you are telling Jacob that it's your fault when I make a mess of his club" hoping that would get me out of it

"Bitch please. I know you know how to make your favorite drink better than anyone here" laughed Leah

I sighed and said "it was worth a shot".

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Leah while she was making my drink

"I'm finally getting around to looking for number three"

"Really what did Edward say to this?"

"Boy or Girl and then pouted like a girl" I answered with an eye roll

"Hmm where is he anyway? Oh you took the bike didn't you?"

"Yep Sarah is in the hands of Brady as we speak"

"He loves it when you come; he and Seth were talking about it the other day."

"Speaking of Seth I need him to play my song once so I can dance to it while drinking my drink"

"Trust me he knows you're so predictable when it comes to your pina colada" said Leah rolling her eyes

"Oh by the way when a shaggy blonde in cowboy boots comes to the bar give him a Jack Daniels straight for me please you know I'll be shaking my groove thang on the dance floor" I laughed making my way to the DJ Booth.

"That will cost you Bella" Leah called after me

"Put it on my tab" I called back laughing. I never paid for anything ever when I came here. One small reason being I was a part owner along with my childhood friend Jacob Black. He liked the flashiness of it and I preferred to be a silent partner.

"Seth" I called over the music

"Hey Bells, don't worry I have it ready I'll play it as soon as this one goes off"

"Thanks Seth, where is Jake tonight?"

"He and Nessie had a fight so he is at home trying to suck up" Seth said rolling his eyes. Jake and Ness fought like cats and dogs, they couldn't get along for anything yet they were madly in love and couldn't live without the other. It was so cute it made me want to throw up.

"Alright well this song is winding down so I'm going to the dance floor."

"Okay Bells The Pina Colada Song Master Seth Mix is coming right up" I love the way Seth mix the song for me so it had a faster tempo and you can really dance to it. I made my way to the dance for just as Seth came over to mike letting everyone know that this was my song and it was for me. I walked right in the middle of the dance floor and start to dance as my song came on. I was drinking my drink enjoying myself when someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I see you have major pull here. Do you always use your connections to get a guys attention" a smooth Texan voice asked me, I turned around and nearly dropped my drink. There in all his glory was shaggy blonde.

I smirked "depends on how special I think the guy is. Now tell me do you feel special?"

"Well let's see" he looked me in the eyes and held me there as he thought about the answer then he replied "I got out of waiting in a long line, my favorite drink how I like it waiting for me at the bar, free I might add and the most beautiful woman here tonight waiting for me on the dance floor, I'd say it's safe to say I'm very special" he said taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking gently making me shiver.

"Well I'm going to have to agree with you on that one" I trailed off hoping he would give me his name. "Jasper Whitlock" he finished for me. "Bella Swan"

"Pleasure" smirked Jasper

"I'm hoping it will me all mine" I smirked back

"I'm sure we can work something out" replied Jasper giving me a heartbreaking smile that made my knees go weak.

"That depends Whitlock" I use his last name

"On what?" asked Jasper

"How well you share" I answer

"Who am I sharing with" he asked with a curious expression on his face. I sit my empty glass on the waitress trey and answered his question.

"My boyfriend Edward" keeping blank expression on my face but inside I'm going crazy hoping he doesn't runaway.

"Where is this boyfriend Edward?" he asked curious again

"Behind the bar making his own drink" I point to the bar where we both turn and look to see Edward and Leah going at it while Edwards making his drink. He looks up at us and winks before going back to making his drink and fighting Leah.

"Hmm sharing is caring" say Jasper with a light in his eye. I'm jumping for joy I just know he'll be perfect for us.

"Well" I say while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me "how about a preview" I finish and crush my lips to his. He pull me closer letting his tongue trace my lips. I open my mouth letting our tongues connect and a beautiful dance in harmony. I pull back and wink at Edward who was watching the kiss with lust in his eyes. I take Jaspers hand and take him to my office that I have just for times like this.

"So Darlin are you going to tell me where we are going?" asked Jasper

"To my office for that preview Cowboy" I answer

Once I have the door closed he pushes me up against the door and captures my lips in another passionate lip lock. I wrap my leg around his waist and he carries me over to my desk. He takes off my jacket and tank and captures a breast in his mouth making me hiss. His tongue licked at my nipple making me hum in content. He move to the next and I began unbuttoning his shirt. Once he was shirtless I explore his beautiful chest with my mouth. He undid my jeans taking them off along with my g-string. He kissed his way back up and I kissed him with more passion. I wanted him, I needed him. I undid his jean and pushed them down with my feet as our tongues continued their dance. His hand traveled down from my breast to my stomach as they continued down in-between my legs. His fingers dipped between my slit and he groan.

"God you're so wet Bella"

"please Jasper" I begged as he continued to rub on my clit.

"What do you need Bella" he groan out as I grind up against him.

"Jasper fuck me" I cried out tired of the teasing. He thrust into me in one swift move.

"Shit Bella.. Your so tight" he moan as he continue his thrusts. Moving in and out he fit into me perfect that sensation shooting through my body was driving me crazy as I whimper his name as he moan mine. His thrust were becoming faster I knew he was close. He lifted up and began to pound into me.

"Touch that beautiful clit Bella" he commanded me. I did as I was told.

" Sooo good" I moan out. I felt the tightening in my stomach as my climax was building Jasper pounded harder causing me to scream out

"OH. MY. JASPER!" My climax ripped through me down to my toes. My walls clamped down on jasper milking him dry as he groan out

"BELLA". We both just lay there waiting for our breathing to go back to normal. He finally pulled out of me slowly making me feel lost. He leans down and kiss me hard pulling me up until I'm sitting right.

"That was amazing" He says when we stop kissing.

"Best preview ever" I answer

"I can't wait for the main course" says Jasper. I was about to reply when Edward beat me to from over on the couch

"Me either so let head home because I needs some loving too"

"Yes lets" I reply putting on my jeans

* * *

**Author**** End Notes:**

LOVE IT! LIKE IT. HATE IT :(

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

LET ME KNOW.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
